Random Song Drabbles
by RogueStorm84
Summary: Just as the title suggests these are gonna be random song related drabbles. Each will have its own rating, warnings and characters. R/R and enjoy Complete
1. Unbreakable

**Sorry I lost the song to this first drabble**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: established slash**

**Characters: Morgan/Reid**

**Unbreakable**

Does he even know? I don't think so. He doesn't know that I'm breaking inside. Does he even love me when he's dancing with those women? I shake my head and focus on my beer. No, I don't think he does. I down my beer in two quick gulps then ask the bartender for another. She looks at me funny but gives me another. Garcia comes over and asks what's wrong.

"Nothing," I say.

I turn back to watching him. It disgusts me the way he dances with them. It's like they're _this close_ to having sex on the dance floor. He glances at me and smirks not even noticing my frown. I sigh as I down my second drink. He says he loves me but does he realize what he does to me when he dances with those floozies?

"Spencer?" He asks glancing at my cup and frown.

I look up at him, smile and stand. I touch his cheek gently.

"I'm not unbreakable," I say and walk out the door of the club.


	2. I'll Be Okay

**Enjoy!**

**Rating: K+**

**Warnings: established slash, talk of murder**

**Characters: Morgan/Reid**

* * *

><p><strong>I'll be okay.<strong>

**And the crowd silent as a whisper  
>Listen as she recites her sins<br>And one by one, with different agendas  
>They pull out their sympathy<br>And you're still my living proof  
><strong>_~Heartless At Best - New Found Glory _

We sat in the conference room. Hotch asked me about my dad. I didn't want to tell them. I didn't want to tell anyone. But the look in your eyes told me to go ahead. So I did. I told them everything. I told them what my dad did to me, what I did to my mother by having her institutionalized. And then I told them.

"I shot him. I wanted to make him pay so I shot him."

Garcia cried.

Hotch just nodded.

Prentiss and JJ both said how sorry they were.

Rossi gripped my shoulder telling me its gonna be okay.

Was it really? I mean I shot a man in cold blood. Was it really gonna be okay?

I looked at you, my best friend, my lover, my everything. And when you nodded to me as I looked into your eyes

I knew it was.

**END.**


	3. I Trusted You

**Rating: K+**

**Warnings: slight spoilers for Season 7 epi 2**

**Characters: JJ, Reid**

* * *

><p><strong>It's nice to know that you were there<strong>**  
><strong>**Thanks for acting like you cared****  
><strong>**And making me feel like I was the only****  
><strong>**It's nice to know we had it all****  
><strong>**Thanks for watching as I fall****  
><strong>**And letting me know we were done**  
><em>My Happy Ending - Avril Lavigne<em>

I trusted you. I mean yeah, I trusted the rest of the team but not more than I trust you, JJ, I thought as I stood there looking at her.

"You're mad that Hotch and I controlled our micro expressions at the hospital and you weren't able to detect our deception."

_Is that what she thought?_ "You think this is about my _profiling skills_? Jennifer, listen: the only reason you were able to manage my perceptions is because I _trusted _you! I came to your house for _ten_ weeks in a row, crying over losing a friend, and not _once _did you have the decency to tell me the truth."

You tell me that you couldn't tell me. Well, whether you couldn't or you wouldn't doesn't matter. The fact is that you didn't.

I don't just lean on anybody. I mean the team all knows that I am not a really big people person, but I leaned on you for ten weeks. _Ten weeks_ and you pretended like you were my friend.

"You let me down. I thought I could lean on you. I thought I could trust you. I thought you were my friend! But in the end, you let me down."

"Spence."

I pretend not to hear her as I walk away. I know she's crying but then again so am I.


	4. I'll Save You

**Rating: K+**

**Warnings: Slight spoilers on the Anthrax episode (can't remember the name of the episode)**

**Characters: Morgan/Reid**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>I'd move Heaven and Earth<strong>**  
><strong>**In order to save you****  
><strong>**Sail seven seas****  
><strong>**Come to your rescue  
><strong>_~To Be Your Hero-Steps_

Morgan watched as they loaded Spencer into the ambulance. _Don't you dare die on me, pretty boy_ he didn't say to Spencer. Instead he smiled.

"You'll be fine, pretty boy."

Spencer tried to speak but Derek shushed him, "Shh, save your strength."

Spencer shook his head, "Derek, no. I'm not gonna be okay. I'm gonna die and you can't stop it."

_Watch me. I won't lose you_. "You're gonna be fine."

Derek watched as the doors of the ambulance were closed and Spencer was taken to the hospital. Wiping a tear that had fallen he entered the house.

"If it's the last thing I do, I'm gonna save you, pretty boy."


	5. Where Would I Be Without You

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: use of the word 'asshole'**

**Characters: Morgan, Reid**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Doesn't that sound familiar<strong>**  
><strong>**Doesn't that hit too close to home****  
><strong>**Doesn't that make you shiver****  
><strong>**The way things could have gone  
><strong>_~Scar-Missy Higgins_

"Are you saying I had nothing to do with making you who you are?"

That one phrase brought Morgan back to a place he never wanted to be. Thinking about Carl Buford. He never wanted to think about that asshole ever again. But here he was, sitting on the bed and thinking about him.

"Morgan, you okay?" Reid asks.

Morgan looked over at him as if in a daze and tilted his head to the side. Was he okay? He didn't know.

"Reid, where'd you think I'd be if I hadn't met Carl?"

"I don't know, Morgan. Why?"

Morgan shrugged. He never thought about it before but when the unsub said that to his last victim it made him think, _Where would he be without Carl? Would he still be a part of the BAU?_

He just didn't know.

"Do you think I'd still be a part of the BAU?"

"Its possible only you probably would've taken a different route to get here," Reid answers.

Morgan nods. Yes Carl helped to make him who he is today, but he'd still be here even without him.


	6. Mine

**Rating: K+**

**Warnings: Pre-slash**

**Characters: Morgan & Reid**

* * *

><p><strong>You make me wanna call you in the middle of the night<strong>**  
><strong>**You make me wanna hold you til the morning light****  
><strong>**You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall****  
><strong>**You make me wanna surrender my soul  
><strong>_~You Make Me Wanna – Blue_

The first time I heard you spout crazy facts it made me laugh.

The first time I saw you smile I wanted to kiss you.

The first time I heard you laugh I knew I had to have you.

The first time you looked at me with want I wanted to ravish you in the break room.

The first time I found out you were afraid of the dark I knew I'd always be there to protect you.

The first time we kissed I knew you were mine.


	7. In Heaven

**Rating: K+**

**Warnings: Death**

**Characters: Morgan/Reid**

**This is a follow up to the drabble: I'll Save You.**

**I honestly don't know what possessed me to write a death fic/drabble but I did and I will HOPEFULLY NEVER do it again.**

* * *

><p><strong>Coz all of the stars are fading away<strong>**  
><strong>**Just try not to worry you'll see them someday****  
><strong>**Just take what you need and be on your way****  
><strong>**And stop crying your heart out  
><strong>_~Stop Crying Your Heart Out – Oasis_

Morgan stands at his lover's grave. Letting the tears, which were kept in a vault in front of the team, finally fall free. He cries and cries until he falls to his knees.

"I am so sorry, pretty boy. I tried my best, but it wasn't good enough, was it?"

_No,_ he says to himself, _it wasn't. You failed to protect him, and where is he now? In a box underneath the ground._ Morgan sits on the ground crying and telling Reid all the things he had planned for them that they'll never get to do. As he sits there he started to remember something his mama told him when his daddy passed away.

"_Don't cry, baby. Daddy's gone to heaven, but you'll see him again one day."_

With that Morgan wipes his tears and nods. Reid's gone to heaven and they _will_ meet again someday. Standing up, he looks at the grave one last time before leaving.

"I love you, pretty boy, I'll see you soon."


	8. Mended Heart

**Rating: K+**

**Warnings: None**

**Characters: Morgan/Reid**

**Told in Morgan's POV**

* * *

><p><strong>You're the kinda guy who's hand in mine<strong>**  
><strong>**Sends shivers up and down my spine****  
><strong>**You took my heart****  
><strong>**And put it back together again**  
><em>~Ultimate - Lindsay Lohan<em>

We sat on the couch and talked. I had gone through a really bad break up and you were there for me. Like you always were. You never judged me, just listened. I remember you telling me how much you loved me and how you'd wait until I was ready. I thought I'd never be ready. I didn't want to deal with something like that again. You kissed me and promised me that you'd never hurt me.

I sat staring at you as we watched Red Dragon. You didn't like the movie I knew, but you told me that you wanted to do this for me. I was touched. No one ever did something like that for me. You smiled and kissed me. And all of a sudden? I felt my heart start to mend.


End file.
